Theo Alexandrae
Theo Alexandrae is a Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae), ''specifically of the spectacular genus ''atavus. ''He is the inadvertent leader of 'The Rejects'. He earned this membership classification after The Hawkmoths denied his request to join their gang. This was due to his spoilt and sometimes obsessive personality, along with his somewhat dangerous rivalry with Army. Background Information Much like Pierre Swallowtail, Theo was born to an upper-class family and inhabited some sort of mansion, additionally the heir to the family fortune. However, unlike Pierre, Theo did not have any siblings and or a loving relationship with his family. Like most rich families in his time, his mother would buy him things to keep him amused whilst she could tend to other things, yet this usually failed and resulted in Theo getting angry, looking for something more interesting to do with his life rather than depending on his mother for entertainment. Personality Theo is spoilt, sometimes egotistical and seemingly wants to be praised and admired. When he does not get his own way, Theo usually acts like an immature, bratty child, resorting to crying and or throwing tantrums, usually in front of the person who denied him or sometimes out of sight. Unlike the hostile behaviour and fits of swearing shown by other characters such as André, Theo's head more towards throwing or wrecking objects, direct approaches, and typical whining. His anger can also increase his drive for things such as wanting to murder or taunt. As well as this, when insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Theo is prone to lash out violently, whether it be attacking or simply breaking down. Within The Rejects, Theo is probably the least socially acceptable, conversations usually ending up in an argument where he is rude and insensitive. However, he has deeper feelings despite his social standing. He uses his money, reputation and wealth to manipulate others or buy himself into things, this shown when buying protection from Craeg Paradoxa in the Forth Arc. When left in charge, he will abuse authority, changing and improvising the current plan, thinking that his ideas are better regardless of who they came from, and he hates to admit he's wrong. However, Theo can act as a sophisticated leader, successfully luring people into his twisted plans. However, when needs be, Theo can act civilised. This is shown when he has guests over or when he desires to lure somebody into a trap so he can amuse himself. Whilst expecting to have everybody under his control to do as he says, he can also be a relatively good host, as long as people do something when he asks them to. He can be cordial and welcoming, though usually with ulterior motives in mind. In truth, Theo is scheming, manipulative, and sadistic, and has no qualms about having the lives of others taken. He is also somewhat masochistic, accepting pain and seemingly enjoying it when it is caused by people such as Neal Richmond, this either being on himself or others. Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is American actor and screenwriter ''Finn Wittrock. The main sources of images/GIFs/clips are from Finn's roles in American Horror Story: Freak Show & Hotel, Criminal Minds ''(The episode True Genius''), ''Torchwood: Rendition, Masters Of Sex ''and various other media. Relationships ''Main article: Theo Alexandrae/Relationships '' Category:Characters Category:The Rejects Category:UpperClass Category:Antagonist Category:Male